


Starved

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Clint has a few needs to take care of after a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "hunger"

Phil startled awake at the sound of the microwave beeping. He was still fumbling with his blankets when Clint tumbled onto the couch beside him, juggling his reheated burrito as he shifted into Phil’s space.

“Hey,” said Phil, voice rough with sleep. “You should have woken me, I’d have heated that up for you.”

“Nah,” Clint said, wriggling closer. “You’re right where I need you. By the time I finished the debrief, I was _starving_ – but I figured I should eat some food, too.”

Phil snorted a laugh that ruffled Clint’s hair. “Whatever you need.”

Clint kissed him. “Just you.”

THE END


End file.
